Oppisite Day
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Amethyst has been hit in the head and now she loves Meef. What will happen as a reasult? Read and find out.


-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-sixth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib'snew Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra'sgrandentrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, Fourth of July Speech of Doom, and First Date. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here enjoy.

Setting 1 Skool

It was a normal day at Skool for everyone. Not really as normal as any of our lives would be, but normal for the Invader Zim Skool children. Everybody was getting there books ready for their class and as normal Meef was chasing Amethyst through out the halls for a kiss. And that is where our story begins.

-Meef- Come on Amethyst just one little kiss please?

-Amethyst- AHH! NO MEEF STAY AWAY! SHADOW HELP!

-Shadow- (He was at his locker grabbing his books when he herd Amethyst's screams for help.) Not again. When will that idiot ever learn? (He said as he ran in the direction of the screaming.)

-Meef- Come on Amethyst please... Wait look out for those lockers.

-Amethyst- Ha like I'm going to fall for that... (But, Meef was not lying. So Amethyst hit the lockers face first. Boom!)

-Meef- Amethyst are you o.k.? (He said grabbing her hands to try and consult his beloved. They were both very close to the lockers.)

-Amethyst- No I am not o.k. you stupid human. Now quit touching me. (She said struggling to get her hands free from Meef's horrible grasp. There fighting made the lockers shake again and again. This would not of normally been a problem except unannounced to them there was a big book at the very top of the lockers. The more the two of them struggled the closer the book got to the edge. Until finally when Amethyst had just gotten her hands free the book began to fall.) Don't you get it I hate... (Boom! The book hit her right on the head. I big bump appeared on her head, and she was out like a light.)

-Meef- Amethyst Amethyst wake up. (He said trying to shake her awake.)

-Shadow- Amethyst? (He had just gotten to the scene. He shoved Meef to the side and tried to wake Amethyst up.) Amethyst Amethyst... Meef you idiot what have you done?

-Meef- I didn't do anything she got hit by a book and...

-Shadow- Because you were chasing her. Now listen to me man to you... I'm not gonna hit you this time. I think explaining things to you might work better. So listen well. AMETHYST IS MY GIRLFRIEND NOT YOURS AND THAT'S THE WAY IT ALWAYS WILL BE!

-Amethyst- Shadow leave my Meefyweefy alone.

-Shadow- (He looked at Amethyst.) You're Meefy... what?

-Meef- Amethyst what did you just say?

-Amethyst- Oh no you're in shock. Shadow did you hurt him?

-Shadow- No I didn't, but what's wrong with you?

-Amethyst- Nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. The better question is what's wrong with you? I told you to leave my boyfriend alone.

-Shadow and Meef- Your what? (Meef fainted at the sound of Amethyst's words.)

-Amethyst- Huh Meefy wake up. (She said trying to wake him up. He woke up after only a couple of shakes.) Are you alright Meefy?

-Meef- Am I dreaming I thought I just heard you say that I'm your boyfriend?

-Amethyst- Oh Meefy your experience with this jerk must of made you loose your memory again. Come I'll carry you to Mr. Elliot's class. (She said as she grabbed Meef. And ran off.)

-Shadow- What just happened? (He said pinching himself to make sure he was not sleeping.) Ow oh great this is really happening. Amethyst wait up. (Shadow tried to catch up with Amethyst and Meef. But, then the warning bell rang and everybody started dashing to there classes. And Shadow was stuck in the middle of it all.) Hey excuse me... no move... Ah get out of my way stupid humans... (Then a hand grabbed his hand and pulled him out throw the crowd.) Hey let go I... Oh Paige it's just you. Thanks.

-Paige- You're welcome...

-Shadow- Come on we have to hurry. (He said grabbing her hand and running as fast as he could to Mr. Elliot's class.)

-Paige- Wow Shadow slow down... I've never seen you this eager to get to class.

-Shadow- I'm not it's just Amethyst... She's fallen in love with Meef.

-Paige- Hahaha!

-Shadow- Oh you think that's funny?

-Paige- Hahahaha!

-Shadow- Are you done?

-Paige- I think so. (She said still laughing a little.)

-Shadow- Good, because I'm serious. (He said just as they arrived outside their class room.) Look. (He said opening the door a little to let Paige see inside. She looked and saw Amethyst sitting in her normal seat and Meef sitting in his.)

-Amethyst- Oh Meef I'm so sorry you had to endure that pain. Here let me give you a foot massage. It will make you feel better. (She took off his shoes and began to smell them.) Aw your shoes smell so good. They smell like you. I love your smell.

-Paige- O.k. you're right.

-Shadow- See I told you.

-Paige- How did this happen?

-Shadow- I don't know Meef just said "That Amethyst got hit in the head." Then she started acting like that. (They both looked back at Amethyst who was now massaging Meef's foot.)

-Paige- Hey maybe if Amethyst gets hit in the head again then she will go back to normal.

-Shadow- Good idea. You do it.

-Paige- Why me?

-Shadow- Because, it was your idea.

-Paige- But, she's my best friend.

-Shadow- Well she's my girlfriend, and I understand why you don't want to, but somebody has to and...

-Mr. Elliot- Shadow, Paige what are you two doing out here?

-Shadow- (They turned and saw that Mr. Elliot was right behind them.) Well we...

-Paige- We were waiting for you.

-Shadow- Yeah we missed our favorite teacher.

-Paige- Yeah and Shadow has a question for you.

-Shadow- I do? Oh yeah I did ah...

-Mr. Elliot- Oh don't worry Shadow you can ask me after class. Now come on let's get into the classroom. (He said leading them into the class room. At the sight of Mr Elliot coming into the class room Amethyst stopped giving Meef the foot massage and Meef put his shoes back on. Paige and Shadow took their seats and Mr. Elliot walked up to the board.) Good morning class.

-Class- Good morning Mr. Elliot.

-Mr. Elliot- Alright class now today we will be studying...

-Amethyst- How great Meef is?

-Mr. Elliot- No Amethyst today our subject is art. So everybody get out your paper and pencil and draw the first thing that comes to mind.

Everybody began to draw. Amethyst drew a picture of her and Meef kissing. He loved it so much that he hugged it. And Meef drew a picture of him and Amethyst frolicking throw flowers. Amethyst loved the picture so much that she kissed it. Shadow watched the two of them the whole time. Each minute becoming angrier and angrier.

-Random Music- **Good lovin'  
The girls got plenty good lovin'  
Ask me how I know and I'll tell you so  
She use ta be my girl  
I respected her when she was mine  
I used to neglect her  
She wanted more than I could give  
But as long as I live  
She'll be my girl  
She use ta be my girl  
She use ta be my girl**

Then Mr. Elliot told everybody to make paper dolls. Amethyst made one of Meef and Meef made one of her. Then they made the dolls dance. Shadow continued to watch and the angrier he got the more pencils he broke.

-Random Music-**She had a charming personality  
The girl was so right for me  
She's my girl  
And if I had the chance  
I know I would take her back  
As a matter of fact, right away that day  
Not only good lookin'  
The girl was so smart  
You can't beat her cookin'  
Ask her how I know and I'll tell you so  
She use ta be my girl**

Then it was time for r_ecess _and Shadow had to talk to Mr. Elliot not only about the "question" he had, but also his behavior in class. He had not finished any of his work because he was too focused on Amethyst and Meef. While he was being lectured Amethyst and Meef were hanging out. Playing on the see-saw and sliding down the slide.

-Random Music- **Deep down inside I still love her  
I would place no one above her  
She's warm and sensitive  
For as long as I live  
She'll be my girl**

When Mr. Elliot was finally done with his lecture Shadow went in search of Amethyst and Meef. When he found them he saw Amethyst hugging Meef and Meef scratching his head. Meef was thinking he was loving this, but something is not right. At the sight of Amethyst hugging Meef Shadow began to hit his head in frustration. Meef loved seeing this so he just hugged Amethyst and forgot his worry.

-Random Music- **If I had the chance I'd take her back  
**

Then Amethyst and Meef went to go play on the swings. Amethyst pushed Meef on the swings for a while. Then she went to go pick some flowers for Meef.

**-**Random Music- **As a matter of fact right away, by today**

Shadow's constant hitting of the tree made a squirrels fall on him that began to attack him. He started running all over the place. While this was going on Amethyst was pushing Meef on the swings and then she left to go get him some flowers. Shadow was still being attacked by the squirrels so he could not see what he was doing. He ended up pushing the swing Meef was on hard. And Meef went flying. Finally Shadow was able to get the squirrel off of him. He was relieved. For a moment then Amethyst punched him into another tree, because she saw Meef go flying. She did not see the whole thing. Not that Shadow had must time to explain, because the minute he hit the tree an acorn fell on him and then squirrels attacked him. Paige tried to help Shadow but she got the acorn instead and the squirrels began to chase her for the acorn. Shadow would of helped Paige, but he was out like a light.

Random Music- **Good lovin', the girl's got plenty good lovin'  
Ask me how I know and I will tell you so  
She use ta be my girl, my girl  
She use ta be, use ta be my girl  
She use ta be my girl  
She use ta be my girl**

Setting 2 Lunch time

Paige walked very wobbly like to her normal table, and sat down across form her brother. Everybody we know was there, but that is not the point. The point is that her hair is messed up her closes are ruined and she does not look good.

-Will-Paige what happened to you?

-Paige- Squirls… acorn… HELP! (She said as she fell asleep in her food.)

-Will- O.k. Paige wake up… (Then Shadow came to the table and he looked the same way although not as bad.)

-Rachel- Shadow what happened to you and Paige?

-Shadow- Paige tried to help save me form the squirrels I think. I was out for a while. Is Amethyst back to normal yet?

-Zim- What happened to her? (He said glaring at Shadow with his usual angry glare.)

-Shadow- She got hit in the head and now she loves Meef.

-Everybody- What?

-Zim- How can this be? You lie my amazing daughter would never love a stupid human.

-Amethyst- (Just then she and Meef walked in. Meef was holding an ice pack to his head.) Oh Meefypooh I'm so sorry you got hurt. That terrible jerk I should not have left you for one minute. Don't worry Meefy I will never leave your side again. (She said as they sat at another table.) Here let me kiss your booboo. (She said then she kissed it.)

-Everybody- Uw!

-Shadow- I know I know I hate it, and it's all because she got hit in the head.

-Zim- Well what are you waiting for go hit her?

-Shadow- No I don't want to you do it.

-Zim- Me no I order you to do it. And whatever I say goes for I am Zim. Now go. (He said shoving Shadow out of his seat and onto the floor.) Now be gone with you. Zim does not have to hit his sister if he does not want to.

-Shadow- (He looked at Amethyst still with Meef.) Fine whatever I'll do it anything to stop this madness. (He was about to get up and head over to the table when something happened.)

-Amethyst- Here Meef let me chew your food for you. (She said grabbing his food tray from him.)

- Meef- Wait Amethyst I can chew my own food, and what about your allergies?

-Amethyst- I don't care I'll do anything for you. Now give me the baloney. (She said pulling back the try. The try went back and forth back and forth between them…)

-Meef- No.

-Amethyst- Yes.

-Meef- No.

-Amethyst- Yes.

-Meef- No.

-Amethyst- Yes.

-Meef- No. (Then the baloney went flying right on to Amethyst's head.)

-Amethyst- AHH! MY SKIN THE MEAT AHH!

-Meef- Amethyst wait I…

-Amethyst- No Meef I don't want you to see me like this. AHH! (She said running out the door.)

-Zim- Poor Amethyst I know how that feels thanks to somebody. (He said glaring at Dib.)

-Dib- (Everybody looked at Dib who was drinking his drink. His eyes went from one person to the other.) What he was trying to take over the planet, and besides he turned me into a giant baloney.

-Zim- Aw yes my brilliant revenge that you had to ruin by turning me into a filthy earth baloney.

-Dib- It was pay back and I had to get the cure

-Zim- So you ruined my plan with your stupid earth pay back.

-Dib- At least I tired to help you.

-Zim- Your stupid earth machinery did not help me at all.

-Dib- Oh yeah well your the one that did the baloney thing in the first place so...

-Tak- You guys are such idiots. This conversation is completely pointless or have you forgotten the matter at hand?

-Zim- Of course Zim has not. Shadow what are you still doing here get going? (Then he slipped the tray out from under Paige and dropped it on to Shadows head.)

-Shadow- Ow hey she's not even back yet and… (Just then Amethyst ran into the lunch room.)

-Amethyst- Don't worry Meefy the pain is gone now…(The baloney was stuck to her head like it was for Zim in Blowdious Maximous, but she did not care she was running to her lover. Then Shadow got up and in her way.)

-Shadow- Hi Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Shadow stay away from me. I don't know what your problem is today, but I have to get back to my love. (She said walking past him.)

-Shadow- But I…(Then Amethyst walked right into Jessica and her friends.)

-Amethyst- Oh excuse me friend.

-Jessica- Friend? Excuse me freaky green girl, but you are a freak.

-Sara- Yeah you're a freak and we're popular.

-Zita- Maybe a good hit to the head will remind you of that. (She said taking the tray from Shadow and hitting Amethyst right in the head. Boom! And they leave.)

-Shadow- Amethyst are you o.k.?

-Amethyst- Oh I'm wonderful Meefy. Oh it's just you. Let go of me filth. (She said getting out of Shadow's arms.) Nice joke girls. I'm coming Meefy. (She ran back to Meef.)

-Shadow- (He sat back in his chair.) Well that didn't work now what?

-Julie- I've got it let's have an intervention after school today at Zim's base.

-Zim- Good idea I'm glad I thought of it.

-Paige- Mommy I want the piggy in the window.

Setting 3 Meef's house

Meef walked up to his house. When he opened the door he found Lizzy reading her magazine.

-Meef- Hey Lizzy.

-Lizzy- Meef what are you doing home so early?

-Meef- It was a half day and I really need to talk to Keef. (He headed for the door.)

-Lizzy- I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Keef has the chickenpox and you know you haven't had them yet.

-Meef- Oh right. *sign* *sign*

-Lizzy- Alright I give what's your problem but explain it quickly?

-Meef- Well Amethyst has fallen in love with me. I loved it at first, but now she's putting herself in danger for me. I don't want her to get hurt, but she won't listen to me. She is just not acting herself. She is punching out Shadow for me. I love that, but she's not acting like the Amethyst I love. I wanted her to love me the way she loved Shadow. What should I do Lizzy? (He pleaded on her legs.)

-Lizzy- Uw first of all not loving the whole touching thing. Second of all why don't you try and embrace this new Amethyst? I don't pretend to understand that girl or what you see in her. But, if you still love her then stay with her no matter what.

-Meef- YOU'RE RIGHT LIZZY I LOVE AMETHYST! OH WHAT AM I DOING HERE I MUST GO TO HER! (He said so loudly that it scared Lizzy enough to make her rip her magazine in two.) Hmm she did not follow me home so she must be at her house. ON WARD TO TRUE LOVE! (He ran out the door.)

-Lizzy-You try to help the freak out and what does it get you? Oh I should of just gone into the other room.

Setting 4 The Intervention

Julie, Zim, Shadow, Kierra, and Diva had Amethyst tied up in a chair with special Irken ropes so she could not get loose.

-Amethyst- Dad what's going on here? Why am I all tied up, and what's he doing here?

-Zim- Amethyst you got hit in the head today and now you love a human. YOU HATE HUMANS!

-Amethyst- No I don't I love humans. They are wonderful things and you never approved of my love for Meef.

-Zim- No I never approved of you being with him. But I hate you being with a human even more. They are filthy disgusting creatures and I ZIM FORBIDS IT! YOU LOVE…

-Shadow- Me here I'll show you. (He said turning on the T.V. and the first date came on.) I can't believe you still have this.

-Zim- Do not question Zim.

-Amethyst- These are all lies now let me go I must be with my Meefy.

-Shadow- Oh for… Amethyst snap out of it. Please don't you remember the good times we've had. I was the one who helped save you from Doom. Not Meef. I did everything I could for you. Not Meef. You have hated Meef since the day you met him. Please say you remember…

-Amethyst- Shadow I…

-Gir- BOBBING FOR PIGGY DAY! (He said ruining into the room with a barrow fool of rubber piggies and WATER!)

-Zim- GIR NO I TOLD YOU NO BOBBING FOR PIGGY DAY!

-Gir- BOBBING FOR PIGGY DAY PIGGY DAY! (He said running right at them with the barrow. Then as if things weren't bad enough already he tripped over one of the cords, and the piggies and the water went flying all over Amethyst.) MY PIGGIES!

-Amethyst- AHH! MY SKIN!

-Zim- Quick get a towel. (He grabbed a towel from inside his Pak, and he and Shadow began to rub the water off of Amethyst as fast as they could. When she was finally dry Shadow said…)

-Shadow- Amethyst are you alright?

-Amethyst- No I am not alright… Gir me and dad said no BOBBING FOR PIGGY DAY! Ah why am I tied up?

-Shadow- You mean you don't remember anything?

-Amethyst- No I remember being chased by the Meef Beast. Crashing into the those filthy earth lockers. Then every things a blur, and I think I remember you saying a lot of stuff about when we first met… Then Gir and water and pain o.k. I'm really confused.

-Shadow- (He hugged Amethyst.) Yes yes you're back you're back. We did it Gir.

-Gir- Yeah dance time. (Gir grabbed Shadow and started dancing him into the other room.)

-Shadow- Hey no let go. AHH!

-Amethyst- Shadow… Would somebody please TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON AND UNTIE ME! (Julie began to untie Amethyst while Zim talked.)

-Zim- Oh Amethyst it is so good to have you back. I will make a note in my genius brain never to let you get hit in the head ever ever again.

-Amethyst- Why what did I do?

-Zim- You fell in love with the Meef creature and you said you loved humans.

-Amethyst- I WHAT NO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE UW! (She put both of her hands on her head in shock.) Uw gross why is there meat stuck to my head?

-Zim- Because, you tried to chew his filthy human food for him, and it fell on your head.

-Amethyst- I WHAT UW! (She ran to the barrel and throw up in it.)

-Computer- Ah Meef is at the door.

-Zim- Oh have the gnomes despose of him

-Amethyst- No I need to get my dignity back. (She said as she grabbed a golf club and ran up the stairs.)

-Meef- Hey Amethyst I just wanted to say that I'm ready to embrace the new you.

-Amethyst- And I just wanted to say four five six seven. (She hit Meef four times then she slamed the dorr behind her)

-Meef- SHE'S BACK YEAH! (He said jumping up and down. Then the gnomes started to shoot a him.) AHH! YEAH JUST LIKE OLD TIMES WOO! (He said as he ran away from the gnomes.)

-Shadow- Amethyst a little help.

-Amethyst- I'm coming Shadow.

The End

-Me- Woo this episode was hard to do because Amethyst was not herself and I had to think of alot of different ways to make this funny. Anyway review my pictures and this story and until next time my next story is called Neurotically Nice and ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
